Kohaku and Rin: A Love Story
by kutekitten404
Summary: It has been 5 years after the jewel was completed and Nar died. Koh was brought back to life. Now what is between Koh and Rin? Is it just another love story?


This story is about Rin and Kohaku- Kutekitten404

* * *

Summary: It has been 5 years since the Shikon jewel was complete and Naraku died. Sesshomaru brought Kohaku back to life. What happens between Kohaku and Rin? Is it another love story?

Kohaku was lying by his sister Sango. Sango was sleep, and Kohaku was wide-awake. _I wonder when Miroku will be back. He said he would be back in the morning, but who knows, _Kohaku thought. "I need some fresh air," Kohaku said.Kohaku got up and went out the door. It was still dark outside. Kohaku walked for a while till he got to the forest. _I should walk back, _Kohaku thought.

He was about to turn around, but just then he saw Rin. "Kohaku!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru merely turned his head. "What are you doing dumb girl," a toad demon said, "That annoys Lord Sesshomaru." "Master Jaken, Kohaku is my friend," Rin complained. Rin ran up to Kohaku. "Kohaku, what are you doing?" Rin asked. "Taking a walk," Kohaku answered. "Really? Can I walk with you?" Rin asked. "Sure, but what about Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Kohaku answered. "Lord Sesshomaru won't mind. I don't know about Jaken though," Rin said.

Kohaku and Rin walked through the forest. "Kohaku, do you have someone you have special in life that you care about?" Rin asked. "Uh, my sister," Kohaku answered. "No. I mean like someone you want to with forever," Rin said. "No, not really," Kohaku said, "How about you?" Rin blushed. "No. I wish I did," Rin answered.

Rin closed her eyes and her lips came towards Kohaku's. _She is going to kiss me! Oh my gosh, _Kohaku thought. Rin and Kohaku kissed. When Rin and Kohaku were done kissing, they both blushed. They held hands. They walked further till they reached a hut. "I got to go now," Kohaku said. Rin and Kohaku's hands dropped slowly. "Bye," Rin said sadly. "Bye," Kohaku said sadly back. "I wish it lasted longer," Kohaku said. Kohaku and Rin kissed again. They went their separate ways. Kohaku walked back into the hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am so happy! _Rin thought. "Now where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked to herself. Rin walked through the forest the direction Sesshomaru was going. _I'm never going to catch up! _Rin thought sadly. She was walking and all of a sudden she tripped. "AHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as she rolled down the hill. Rin suddenly bumped into something. It was a demon!

The demon was an ogre demon. _He is scary! _Rin thought. Rin got up and ran. The demon ran swiftly behind her. He was catching up to her. Rin tried to run faster but she couldn't. He ran in front and cut her off. Rin stepped back. Rin tried to run, but he cut her off. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. Rin fell backwards. The demon was ready to slash at her, when all of sudden the demon was cut down the middle. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said perky. Lord Sesshomaru was standing there with his sword. _Lord Sesshomaru saved me again, _Rin thought. "Rin, come," Sesshomaru said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku sat in a chair. Miroku walked into the hut. "Where have you been?" Kohaku asked. "I was doing a job outta town," Miroku asked. "Miroku, why did you decide to marry Sango?" Kohaku asked. "Because she is beautiful and traveling with her brought us closer together," Miroku answered, "Why do you ask?" "I don't know," Kohaku answered. _Well, that explains a lot, _Kohaku thought.

Sango walked into the room. "Miroku, you're home!" Sango said happily. Sango hugged Miroku. They kissed and they walked into the other room. Kohaku grabbed his weapon and went outside.

Kohaku put some wood on a tree stump. Kohaku slashed at the wood with his weapon. It cut straight down the middle. Kohaku took another piece of wood and put it on the tree stump. He did the same thing. He did it over and over till he was tired. Then he went back into the house. "Kohaku, come with me," Miroku ordered, "We are going on a trip."

* * *

Sorry that it is short. The next will be way longer. I promise. –Kutekitten404 


End file.
